


And you'll never be a god

by SeriouslyCaroline



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AND I AM DEAD, I can't even, Infinity War spoilers, Memories, Nooooooo!!!!, SPOILERS!!!, The feels, WHY MARVEL WHY, and Loki is dead, dying, god I hate Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslyCaroline/pseuds/SeriouslyCaroline
Summary: Loki would have never thought it would end this way.Or: I just watched all the Infinity War Deaths on YouTube and I am like, you know... PISSED! And so sad. That's why I wrote this.





	And you'll never be a god

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear reader!
> 
> Like I already mentioned in the summary, my life is over. Loki is dead and is probably you know... really dead. He was my favorite Marvel hero/villain and it hurts, ok? It freakin' hurts. 
> 
> And the worst thing is, that Heimdall, Korg, ma gurl Valkyrie and everyone except Thor is probably also gone. I just sat there like' Why?'
> 
> Still, I hope this fic will bring a bit of joy into your life and is a worthy try to say farewell to our favorite trickster.

The world is cold.

 

 

 

Thanos' hand closes around his throat which suddenly feels very fragile and delicate an all Loki can feel is the empty coldness in his racing heart. He failed. Again. 

Like so many times before, he failed. His last chance at doing something great had evaporated into thin air.

 

Oh god, he is dying. 

 

And Thor too. Everyone is dying. His neck is aching and his head hurt and it is so cold...

He feels his eyelids become heavy, tears threatening to spill. "You...", he whispers, but his next words are stuck in his throat. He wants to turn around, see his brother one last time, but his sight is blocked by Thanos' cruel face.

There is so much Loki needs to say, to shout. 

"I hate you!"

"You'll never win!"

"Thor, I'm sorry!"

 

But no, he is going to be strangled to death like a helpless little nobody. Maybe he is. All his life he has wanted to be someone he could have never been. A god, a king, a good son. And now he realizes that over the course of the last hundred years, he has become nothing. A shadow.

His legs stopp to kick and he no longer attempts to free himself.

 

Then, suddenly, he sees the reflection of a face in Thanos' eyes. It is his father. How ironic, Loki thinks bitterly, now my father sees the coward I am and there is nothing I can do.

But his father doesn't sneer or scowl at him, instead, his face glows with pride and acceptance. Another person appears next to Odin, Frigga. His mother smiles at him warmly. Her lips weren't moving, but somehow, he hears her voice in his ear. "It is going to be okay. We love you. You haven't disappointed us."

More faces appear in front of his inner eye, a laughing Thor with both eyes; wielding his hammer, Korg and Miek, Valkyrie glancing at him with a hint of amusement in her face, even a happy Bruce Banner.

A wave of strength rushes through him and he manages to make Thanos release his grip on him a bit. 

Loki stares at him and says: "You will never be a god."

Thanos' face becomes hard and he crushes Loki's neck even more. The world begins to blur, colors swirling together like raindrops on  a pond.

 

 

Loki guesses it is right. He is dying.

 

 

But all he can feel is warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> But I'm still hella depressed.


End file.
